Sycophante
by Pachiinso-Shad
Summary: Sycophante, nom masculin : 1. Dans la Grèce antique, dénonciateur professionnel qui assignait en justice des citoyens riches afin d'obtenir une part de leurs biens s'ils étaient condamnés. 2. Calomniateur, délateur ; pers. hypocrite, fourbe. [U.A Fantasy] (Genre : angst, aventure, amitié, drame, romance)
1. Aizawa Shota

Avant de vous laisser commencer cette histoire, j'aimerai vous laisser quelques petites notes :

**Note 1 :** On nous conseille toujours de ne pas le dire, mais je me sens tout de même l'obligation d'être sincère. Cette fanfiction est sans prétention, réellement. Elle vient simplement de l'envie d'écrire et de poster quelque chose. Bien sûr, je vais m'efforcer de vous servir quelque chose de suffisamment qualitatif, mais je veux simplement vous avertir que je ne pars pas sur un scénario transcendant.

**Note 2 :** Les chapitres seront assez courts et postés de manière irrégulières. Les premières dizaines de chapitres présenteront tous les personnages à travers un évènement, puis viendra l'histoire.

**Note 3 : **C'est un U.A fantasy. Je sais qu'il existe un U.A fantasy connu de Boku no Hero Academia. Cependant, je ne compte pas me baser dessus.

**Note 4 : **J'indiquerai à chaque fois quels seront les TW du chapitre (si nécessaire), mais voici ce que l'on peut trouver ici : **Violences physiques, violences psychologiques, violences sexuelles, scènes gores, homophobie, transphobie, sexisme, racisme.** Je ne compte pas baser toute mon histoire dessus, il y aura des moments plus légers, ou axés sur de l'action, mais il nécessaire que vous soyez au courant.

* * *

Foncièrement, il ne pouvait pas dire que sa présence le perturbait. Sa maison restait debout, le toit bien posé sur les murs, les vitres en un seul morceau et son vase, contenant une immense plante, restait intact. Non, vraiment, le petit diablotin qui avait élu domicile chez lui ne le dérangeait pas.

De toute manière, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire chez lui pour un esprit frappeur. Le décor était si minimaliste qu'au-delà du futon à cacher ou bien du seau d'eau à mettre sur la porte, les possibilités de farces étaient réduites.

Aizawa trouvait étrange que ce démon ait élu domicile chez lui, mais il ne se posait pas plus de question. Cela faisait toujours un peu de divertissement.

Il n'était pas un ermite, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment les gens. Ce terme générique n'était pas utilisé au hasard : il ne faisait pas vraiment de distinction parmi toutes les créatures, humanoïdes ou non, qui peuplaient ce monde. Il ne faisait pas plus de distinction face aux choses futiles que pouvaient être le genre de ces personnes, leurs préférences, leurs activités professionnelles et toutes autres choses que le monde avait décidé de classer.

Non, vraiment, ils étaient juste ennuyeux.

Toujours à bouger, toujours à parler, toujours à vouloir attirer l'attention, c'était juste épuisant à la longue. Quelle solution à son problème dans ce cas ? La paix. La solitude. Le silence.

Mais il lui fallait tout de même avouer que, après plusieurs mois passés à être bercé par le chant des feuilles ou à ne parler qu'aux murmures du ruisseaux, il lui arrivait de regretter sa décision. Du coup oui, ce petit démon, il l'accueillait à bras ouverts.

Le petit être maléfique avait la forme d'un enfant, pas plus de six ans. De courts cheveux noirs formaient comme une couronne d'hérisson sur sa tête et ses yeux étaient d'un jaune luisant. Luisance plutôt perturbante en pleine nuit, mais qui aidait grandement à se repérer dans sa petite maison sans allumer de bougie. Il était habillé d'un kimono de couleur pourpre, sans doute pour magnifier son côté démoniaque. Mais au moins, cela réconfortait Aizawa quant à la non nuisibilité de cet être puisque rien sur lui n'était de couleur violette, la couleur du mal.

Isolé de tout, on peut légitimement se demande ce que faisait cet homme de ses journées. C'était bien simple : il chassait les monstres. Bien sûr, il n'accourait pas avec des dizaines d'armes dès que quelqu'un criait à la nymphe, il n'était pas bête. Beaucoup de personnes s'aventurant dans la forêt s'extasiait ou était effrayé à la moindre créature inconnue. Non, lui il s'occupait des êtres réellement problématiques comme les dragons aimant trop jouer avec le feu ou bien les démons malsains. C'était contre ça qu'il luttait. Il fallait dire que, comparer à énormément d'autres fous qui s'aventuraient sur cette voie, il avait un avantage considérable : d'un simple contact visuel, il était capable de bloquer l'essence maléfique. La contrepartie était des yeux qui piquaient, pleuraient (et saignaient dans les cas extrêmes), mais il se disait que pour un village ayant évité la destruction, cela valait le coup.

-Regarde-moi ça, marmonna-t-il au diablotin assis par terre à ces côtés. Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer...un petit "Bonjour, pouvez venir me sauver ?" me suffit amplement, pas besoin d'user des pieds et des mains.

Entre ses mains reposaient un parchemin scellé couvert de runes multiples. En fait, Aizawa n'était même pas sûr que ce soit de réelles runes et pas de simples décorations. Dans tous les cas, il trouvait que c'était beaucoup de mascarade, surtout que le parchemin était refermé par un sceau qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui semblait bien trop officiel. Avec un soupir, il l'ouvrit et le parcouru rapidement.

Il le referma. Puis le rouvrit.

Son air ennuyé était parti. Maintenant, il était soucieux. Inquiet. Anxieux. Avec la lenteur de quelqu'un relisant ces mots maladroitement écrits, il attrapa le sac de voyage, qui n'était jamais loin de lui. Ce n'était plus le moment de jouer du tout.


	2. Izuku Midoriya

Chère machine,

Aujourd'hui, c'est ma première journée d'apprentissage. Mon maître m'a offert cette étrange machine sur laquelle il m'a dit d'écrire tout ce que j'allais apprendre, mes ressentis. Je dois avouer, chère machine, que tu m'intrigues énormément. Tu es un petit objets rectangulaire noire qui fait un bruit monstrueux et, dès que j'appuie sur une lettre, celle-ci s'imprime en noir sur du papier blanc. Il paraît que tu marches sans magie, rien qu'avec le savoir et l'esprit de création des Hommes. Je me demande comment cela est possible. Surement grâce à des ressorts. Si j'appuie plus for**t...**oui effectivement, les lettres sont plus grasses ! mais l'encre ne s'épuise-t-elle jamais ? Il faudrait vraiment que je demande à mon maître comment bien m'occuper de toi.

Gran Torino a un nom plutôt étrange, mais il est le vieillard le plus impressionnant que je connaisse ! Dommage que tu n'aies pas d'yeux, chère machine, parce que tu manques des bonds remarquables de sa part ! En un plissement de jambes, le voilà qui traverse toute la maison. Mais je dois également avouer que ces bonds font mal lorsqu'il atterrisse sur le corps, j'en ai fait les frais. Avec ce genre de combat, je me rends vraiment compte de la grande différence de niveau qu'il y a entre lui et moi, et cela me motive d'autant plus à progresser !

En tout cas, je te trouve très utile, chère machine, parce qu'une fois une période d'adaptation passée (je dois t'avouer que j'ai fait une multitude d'essaies avant), on écrit bien plus vite avec toi qu'avec un simple stylo !

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te raconter aujourd'hui, et j'en suis désolé. A part un combat avec mon maître, je ne fais que poser mes affaires dans ma chambre et m'adapter à toi. Ma chambre est d'ailleurs un peu plus petite que mon ancienne chambre. Mais au final, puisque moins d'objets sont disposés sur le bureau ou sur l'armoire, elle me semble plus grande. Je trouve cela étrange, mais mon maître m'a dit que cela s'appelait "la perspective des choses".

Dans la flopée d'explications dispensées par mon maître aujourd'hui, il m'a dit que j'aurai l'autorisation de voir ma maman tous les deux mois. Je sais que mon entraînement est une priorité, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que deux mois avant de revoir ma chère maman est tout de même très long... mais bon, elle pourra ainsi voir mes progrès et je la rendrais fière comme ça !

Ce sont sur ces mots que je te laisse, parce que l'on toque à la porte et que c'est surement mon maître qui vient me chercher. À demain !


	3. Toshinori Yagi

La rage. Il n'y avait que ça. C'était le seul sentiment qui rampait dans ses veines. Elle s'insinuait en lui comme pourrait le faire un poison. Non, après mûres réflexions, même le plus puissant des venins ne pouvaient être aussi terrible et meurtrier sur un homme. Le poison ne détruit qu'une seule chose : la vie de la victime. Mais la victime, ce n'était pas lui ; c'était le cadavre d'un jeune garçon gisant à ses pieds. Il ne s'était même pas acharné -un coup sur la nuque avait suffi à le faire taire pour toujours.

Le regret. Maintenant que cette sensation, ce serpent qui lui entourait le cœur, venait de s'asseoir sur ses épaules, il se rendait compte que les regrets étaient pires que la rage. Il avait parlé à suffisamment de personnes, de vétérans, d'apprentis, pour savoir que si l'envie de sang était passagère, les conséquences étaient tenaces.

Mais là, c'était pire. Il n'était pas un de ces petits fermiers cultivant sa parcelle dans son coin dont personne ne se souciait ou bien un noble trop encombrant dont la mort arrangerait quelques monarques. Non, il était celui pour qui rien n'était impossible, il était celui qui était censé apporté chaleur, joie, sourire et réconfort dans le cœur des habitants de tous les pays, il était le symbole de la paix. La Paix. Celle avec un P majuscule, celle pour qui toutes les nations se faisaient la guerre.

Mais il n'était pas là pour parler du cynisme des contrées avoisinantes.

Il était le chevalier le plus admiré et il avait un cadavre sur les bras. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de cacher un corps. Devait-il le brûler ? Le jeter dans un fleuve ? Simplement l'enterré ?

Les relents de sa rage continuaient à se battre dans ses poumons contre les regrets et le sentiment d'être perdu. Beaucoup de combattants vous diront que la colère est la meilleure conseillère des pires décisions. Mais à présent, Toshinori Yagi savait que c'était faux. Ce qui enserrait sa poitrine était bien pire décisionnaire.

C'était pour cette raison que lorsqu'un homme, bien plus petit que lui, lui a proposé de s'occuper du corps en l'échange d'un service, il a accepté. Pourtant cet homme n'avait pas une apparence digne de confiance. Bien sûr, juger la valeur d'un homme sur son image n'était pas honorable, mais tous les êtres peuplant ce monde n'ont pas les deux tiers de leur peau recouverts de marque de brûlure. Mais plus encore, tous les êtres peuplant ce monde n'ont pas les yeux brillants de joie en portant un cadavre.

Concernant le service qu'il lui faudrait rendre, le symbole de la Paix n'avait pas tout de suite su en quoi il consistait. Il lui semblait que l'homme gardait simplement la possibilité dans un coin de la tête. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il aurait dû faire plus attention aux dires de ce garçon étrange.

-La fausse balance est en abomination à l'Éternel, mais le poids juste lui est agréable. *

* * *

*C'est un extrait de la Bible, Proverbes 11:1


	4. Ochako Uraraka

Elle adorait vivre ici. C'était sa définition d'un havre de paix. Pas de conflit, pas de haine, pas de sang, simplement de l'amour et de la communication.

Elle sentit un petit nez froid se coller contre sa joue et cette sensation lui procura un sourire. Elle se tourna vers la gauche, son bras du même côté bloqué par la personne reposant à ses côtés. De la main, avec un geste révélant toute sa tendresse, Ochako toucha la main de son amour et déplaça un peu ses cheveux.

-Tu as bien dormis ? murmura-t-elle.

Sa compagne ouvrit un peu les yeux, laissant échapper un gargouillis signifiant qu'elle appréciait la caresse. Elle raffermit également la prise autour de la taille d'Ochako avant de répondre :

-J'ai rêvé de toi, donc ma nuit n'a pu être que bonne.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Sa compagne avait la capacité de la faire glousser et rougir pour tout et rien.

-Il se passait quoi dans ton rêve ?

La femme grenouille prit un peu de hauteur, son coude soutenant le poids de son corps. Avec ses immenses yeux, elle détailla ceux d'Ochako avant de se mettre à genoux sur le lit. Elle passa ensuite sa jambe droite de l'autre côté et s'assit sur le bas du ventre d'Ochako.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te montre de quoi j'ai rêvé.

Alors qu'Ochako s'apprêtait à répondre, très certainement à dire qu'elle était plus que consentante à ce genre d'activité, un bruit de vase cassé les interrompit. Immédiatement après accouru Patoune, leur chat.

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent net dans leur petit jeu et se mirent assises, alerte. Tsuyu était celle avec la meilleure ouïe, aussi essaya-t-elle de toute ses forces de savoir qu'elle était l'origine de ce bruit.

-Peut-être que Patoune à sauter et...

La phrase d'Ochako ne se termina pas. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était impossible : leur chatte Patoune ne pouvait plus sauter depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa patte. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'elle possédait cette particularité et qu'elle ne pouvait subvenir seule à ses besoins, que le couple l'avait recueilli.

Tsuyu se leva, suivit de près par la brune. Les mains l'une dans l'autre, elles avançaient prudemment en direction de la pièce principale. Si elles avaient de la chance, ce serait des voleurs qui se contenteraient de les dépouiller de leurs biens les plus précieux. Si elles étaient malchanceuses, ce serait des habitants du village voisin et se serait la fin de leur vie.

Seul un visage couvert par une main blanche lui répondit avant qu'elle ne se sente suffoquer et sombrer dans les abîmes de l'étouffement.


End file.
